


Friends Like You (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Friends Like You (Poem)

God has blessed me  
With many things  
From a decent car  
To a diamond ring  
But the many things  
With which I'm blessed  
Can't beat a friend  
Who's been the best  
Thank you for listening  
And for caring what I say  
Thank you for being there  
Anytime night or day  
Again I'll say  
That I've been blessed  
Thank you, God  
For friends who are the best


End file.
